In The Door Of Freedom
by KWesker
Summary: [Rework of Jealous And Different] After 2 year fighting on the inside, something different comes out and takes everything to another direction...
1. Ann's Plan!

**_In The Door Of Freedom_**

 _Rework of Jealous And Different_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Ann'** **s Plan?!**_

 _"These_ _wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase" -_ My Immortal - Evanescence

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_**

It's been 2 year since the happenings on the Normanisan Island. I never thought, I ever go back and daydream about a situation, a danger like that. Just to find myself a little more with him. Him who? Oh sorry. I didn't really speak up that well. Because something inside me changed as well. That's how people's actually fell in love, right? To know that anything could come into the life called series and still, can trust in them, and they will support you. That's how I, fell in love. And that kindda makes me the person I am today. Because I'm sick. They can tell me that I am sick. And not even try to understand me, but hey, after all, they are right! Who would fall for their own blood related brother?!

Welcome to my life, welcome to your tape, dear life. Haha. Sounded kindda like from one of those shows. Back to reality. I have fell in love with Dash back in time. Just realized kindda late. I felt like a tornado hitting my head. I was laying in the bed, while being on phone with my friend, Cara, when it suddenly hit me. Staying eyes wide open, and crying. Nobody understood me. Nobody will. And that was a moment when I promised myself, nobody will ever know these feelings. I try to hide them. Even thought, I'm fighting with these feelings since 2 year but, who knows? You can't trust anybody. This is the reason nobody knows about my different love interest towards Dash. So cannot let anybody know these feelings. I would die...

"Vi, are you even listening?" Ann asked, breaking me out of my mind.

"Not really, her mind is totally focused on somebody..." Cara answered.

"Really? Is our dear Violet in love finally?" Ann asked again.

Okay, they have put me in a situation paradoxon, where I need to have a good right answer. Quickly I took a small bite in my lips, during thinking, what should I tell them. They want to know if I am having somebody on my mind. But I could get in trouble. Serious deep trouble...

"Maybe..." I sighed as an answer.

"Maybe means someone is happened to get your interest on! Let us know everything about him, how does he looks like, anything you want us to know about him!" Ann said. She was excited. She is excited.

What to do now, Violet? The clock is ticking, don't turn invisible. Just sigh, take a long breath and tell them. No names. Go ahead. If they don't know the actual real name then, no one gets in trouble. You can save yourself from a falling down. One, two, three...

"He's amazing. Like, who isn't?" I laughed. "He has the amazingest smile ever in the world. Whenever we talk I feel like I could listen to him. Just talking about whatever he likes to do! I could even stare all day to his beautiful blue eyes."

"You sure sound like someone who's adoring somebody so cool." Cara sighed. "What's his name?"

My heart skipped a beat. I just sat there and tried not to blush. It was hard, but tried as well. It's hard when you try to speak up about your life long crush without telling a name to look up at. Terrible but sweet.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to tell you his identity..." I sighed.

"Girl, we know your deepest secret. Why would his identity be a bigger secret?" Cara asked again.

"Nevermind it, Car. Tonight will be for actions. Showtime." Ann smiled. "You know the party at my place."

"You know I wouldn't miss a thing about your party."

Okay. She's definitly up to something. Is that gonna contain alcohol? Maybe if I drink too much I will be able to do something... Bad. Rethink, Violet. Rethink! This is not the way he deserves to know what goes inside you! He deserves better! He deserves everything...

"Is he going to appear on my party, or there's a slight chance?"

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Cool. It's going to be a night to remember!"

Ann sat up with big bright smile on her face. The next notification was by her. A message.

"Tonight's gonna be LIT! Party at my place. Autonomic message."

Well played, Ann. Well played. I sighed as I put my phone back to my bag. Cara turned to me. Face to face. Her smile was away. Like she knew something about my "crush".

"We all know who is this crush about." Cara breaked the silence.

"Really? Let me know then." I said.

"Ah, too easy. You want me to tell it infront of the school's face. You are just damn well played, Vi." Cara crossed her arms together.

"You are literally scaring me, Cara. Nevermind, okay? What if I made things up? Just to shut mind up. Either yours or just Ann's but, who knows what I am really up to." I explained. I got Cara in shook. But she didn't give it up that easily.

"So you just made up that mistery blue eyes so damn well talking boy? I thought I know him but then no." Cara laughed. And it got me shook. Tables have turned.

"You know about it?" I asked.

"Girl trust me, I even knew it before you would ever realize!" Cara blasted out. "Get drunk and just do the stereotypical things. It might turn out well." She blinked.

"Like you would know him. That his feelings are what and why." I sighed. "It's worster than ever, Car. But please, may keep this forever until I make up things to be better."

"Vi. You are my friend. I trust you. You will make things up in an acceptable form. And definitly in the supporting team for you and him! Just go for it. Maybe you should talk about it. If not drunk, then after sobering."

Cara is damn right. She made my afternoon better. Made my life now better with her words. I gotta preach it down to my soul. After 2 year maybe I got time to make things up. Better or worster, it is really a big time for now...

It's the night what it's called, _showtime..._


	2. Getting Ready

**_In The Door Of Freedom_**

 _Rework of Jealous And Different_

 ** _Chapter 2 - Getting Ready_**

 _"Your love left me in ruins  
_  
 _Won't you ruin me again?" -_ Ruins - Jen Ledger

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_**

Cara knew it. All before me. It just tears me apart. Now she stands next to me and on our way to Ann's party. Well, it's getting interesting. I think I should get ready of drinking. After all I am being a super of getting invisible, I am not the one who handles alcohol on the good way. Correcting. I don't drink alcohol that much. It is going to be the first time in this year. And it is December. A cold time in the month. Last week of school. Days before christmas. And I have supposed to do the perfect gift for my brother after all. It is supposed to be amazing, but I just stopped. Doing anything for his supposed to be present.

I am collecting our pictures since the Normanisan Island happening. And having over 1000 picture. Putting the perfects to a collage is hard. And had over ten vision. Neither Ann or Cara tried to help. But now Cara is knowing the secret, I hope she is willing to help me get this present even before the christmas day. My mind is completly over driven. I just had forgot that I am in a simple dark puprle colores dress what I have borrowed from Cara. And she is wearing a dark peachy colored dress. Same size. Different style. Everything for this night.

"You know, you need a plan." Cara broke the silence.

"What more do we need about getting drunk and being high?" I asked back.

"Do you meant it graphical or phisical?" Cara stopped, to face me. "You sure know if you tell Dash your feelings, and he isn't returning it, you are going to ruin the relationship. Are you sure to handle the worst?"

"Is it worth living in a bubble what needs to hurt down and break down?" I sighed. " Cara. I am sure that things will settle down after a while. If I get really drunk, what won't be hard, I call him. But you gotta be here. Please, Car... You need to help me."

"I will always help you, Vi." Cara smiled at me.

I hugged her, after her speach. She always knows what to do. What to tell. And I owe her a lot. After all, there is no any other supportive friend who knows your deepest secret then supports still. Like a number one.

Arrived to Ann's place even before the party could start. She wore a black dres. Looked pretty cool with her fire red hair. Walked down the stairs like from a movie. With a movie star smile on her face.

"So glad you are here early." Ann welcomed us. "Get this mod on. Handle these."

So the drinking is starting already? We get some short drink in our hands. It can be, vodka? I assume.

So vodka number one became number two. And even double, triple... Vodka's. I had the perfect mod already. And whenever Cara dared to have a look at me she wanted to make sure I am so not on my phone.

"Let's go outside, I need air!" Ann grabbed my arm, and suddenly, I grabbed Cara's arm. Rushing both of us out.

"Or you drank vodka like bottle number?" Cara asked. "You gotta handle things better. And drinking is in things. Collective words. Get it."

"Oh Cara, you just didn't had enough drinks." Ann smiled.

"I had enough. Duh." Cara rolled her eyes.

"Split out! Come for the selfie!" I made a smile on my face, and held my phone to their face.

It turned out actually amazing. Even thought they were arguing. I was beetwen them. Cara on the left. Ann on the right. Ann had a lot of drinks. Cara just tried to held herself up. Because of Ann's bullshit. I needed more vodka. To call Dash. And tell him everything.

"Going inside. Stayin or going?" Ann asked.

"Outside." Answered without looking up.

I quited from my camera app, and open up sesame I saw my backround. Okay I am definitly crazy. I got the amazingest selfie ever as my backround. Still. With Dash. I kept facing the picture, until I hited the contacts application. Scrolled over the contact name's until I found his. I taked a long breath, before I could hit the call button.

"What are you doing, Vi?!" Cara asked while covering her mouth.

"Something I shouldn't..." I answered.

And the line kept ringing and ringing. But he still didn't pick it up. I started to worry. I sat down to the ground, and kept waiting.

"Hey, Vi. What's the matter you are calling?" Dash finally answered.

"Hey... I just think we need to talk..." I speaked up. Finally.

"Vi, are you drunk? Or just serious?" Dash asked.

"Both..." I answered. "There is something you don't know and you need to know it."

"Where are you, Vi? We have to talk this. Not through phone."

"Ann's place. We need to get away from here. It's something for just you and I..."

"Violet, you are really scaring me. Please tell me it's nothing wrong."

"Just come, please..." The signal was disconnected. Cara's eyes were widen awake, staring into my eyes.

"You did something wrong so bad!" Cara said.

"Keep Ann away from the outside. I am so not here in a second." I told her.

Okay. Deep breath. You are telling your brother about your crush on him. Not so hard. But inside is a killer pain. Another breath, and open up your eyes, Violet. It's all on now.

Even thought it was dark. Thank to the winter, I still realized I am facing him. Now or never. If I have started it all, then let it finish it a way. Let give it the deserved way.

"You can start, if you call almost in the middle of night." Dash breaked me out of my thoughts. What are alwaya about him. So, what does it called? Good question.

"Do you remember, to the Normanisan Island?" I started.

"It happened almost 3 year ago. Why does it so important for now? There is nothing I wouldn't know about it. But I assume you have known something differenter than that."

"Look, if you try and do make fun of me then do it another time when I am so over telling you this while I have some vodka in me, because when I wake up tomorrow in sober I won't remember!"

"I didn't really try to do it. But come on. Why would I do it. That is so back before Normanisan Island. After that, we all learned that we cannot trust in anybody, but in family, yes."

So he thinks a little like I do. Just look at me. Half drunken. Probably not remembering anything. But I could remember forever to the way he looks into my eyes now. I am just ashamed of the way my heart beats faster and faster. I could cry and a river, and probably did even before just, cannot do it anymore. Trying to get the thoughts together in their mind and act like better than their actual age. I could never forgive myself after all, I am doing this. Breaking everything down. Will be hard to build up again.

"Something changed. Definitly. Meaning something hard."

"What are you trying to point out? Is it containing...?"

I wanted to cry. I felt a tear in my eye. Just closed my eyes and turned away. Yeah, in the middle of a life crisis I act like a child. Not so proud of myself. Well done, Violet. This is what I wanted to turn out. But I just realized I cannot really do it. It started to snow. I would be definitly happy, but I cannot really be that happy now.

"Let's just say, actions speak louder than words."

I whiped my tear away. Taked a long breath, and turned back. We were looking into eachother's eyes again. Why does my heart keeps beating faster than usual? Why couldn't I just let these out oh my god why does life need to stab me in the front with these feelings, I just really need to keep my feelings down, when I can't!

"You think so?"

"I think so."

Actions DO speak louder, when words cannot. They are better, than little voices comming out of our mouth. Describing us. Trying to describe us. At least. I just, got so mody with these thought speaking up. Okay? I can have my moments in this life thing called parody.

I felt a lot of snowflake in my hair. But the thing, what broke me out of watching the snow, was my head. I really got enough just sitting, and trying to get my thoughts together. And something surprised me. I didn't brought myself back to real life. I headed back to my thoughts, maybe closing my eyes down, and the only thing what I realized was, _being close._

My heart stopped working, I couldn't feel it anymore. Beated so fast. I tried to breath. But couldn't. There were literally only inches away, seperating our lips away. This could be so wrong. Causing a lot of trouble. But why would I care, if I want it now so bad. I only turned my head a little, then I felt it. My eyes suddenly opened up, then again closing, to feel the moment.


	3. What!

_**In The Door Of Freedom**_

 _Rework of Jealous And Different_

 _ **Chapter 3 – What?!**_

 _„I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this" – __Miracles In December – EXO_

 _ **A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!**_

It snowed. As I looked out of the window. It was the morning. Saturday. And felt pretty sober. My head, hurts. Soo much. I just wanna sleep all day. And for my bad luck, I didn't remember anything from last night. Tried to recover, but nothing.

„Bad for your luck for non-remembering a thing." Cara sighed. „Looking through the calling list?"

„Didn't tried." I answered.

I got my phone in my hands. Unlocking, scrolling to the contacts, and then, last called. Thank you, Cara. You made my morning as well. I gasped as I saw the last one who I called was no other than Dash. What could I have possibly ruin by being drunk and stupid shit?

„Shouldn't supposed to, as I see your contact list." Cara said.

„I'm so speechless. What if I ruined everything? Cara, I never drink again, I swear!" I said.

„Okay, no one told you to drink all day. Ann's worster. She's completely drunk, still! I am so glad I have came over when my cousin came to get me."

„Oh, you mean which one?"

„You know who."

You know who stands for Wilbur Robinson. If things wouldn't be worster, just to say, something was also started to happen beetwen me and Wilbur. I was just, too shy. It actually didn't work that well. So finnished it before it could get more serious. And not speaking to eachother. Since almost a year. And I can tell that Dash didn't like Wilbur as well. So that was one heck of a month in my life. Didn't seen Wilbur since a year almost. Completely disconnected from eachother.

My mind tracked back to last night. At least, trying to recover it. It still didn't got into my mind. I sighed. If I just talk to Dash, then it will ruin it more, or any other option available? Not really.

„If I would talk to Dash, would that make things worster?" I asked Cara.

„Just ask him about the phone call. That's all." Cara answered.

„Okay, wait for me." I said.

I closed my room's door. And took a long breath. You can do it Violet. You have done soo many things before. This couldn't be any worster. Why does things come together when the only thing I can grab into is my not that sober mind? I don't understand it. Never will, probably.

„Wherever you are going, stop. We need to talk." It was no other, than Dash. I felt my heart skipping the beat, as usual. Oh my god, what the hell did I do, while being drunk?!

„That's totally good, because I want to talk to you, because I don't remember a thing from yesterday." I said.

„Wait, you don't remember a thing?" Dash asked.

„Is there something I need to remember?" I asked back.

„You started to babble about the Normanisan Island, and that it changed your feelings. Then it started to snow, and you told me, that actions speak louder than words." Dash explained.

Then it hited my head. Like a fast scene in a movie, it showed inside. Even thought, he didn't let me know the last part. Because it showed inside my head too. I gasped. So it happened. Not my dreams played with me last day. We kissed… It was real. He kissed me. I just turned my head! I can't describe how I feel right now.

„And we kissed…" I whispered.

„That didn't happened, Vi. You are sober enough." Dash laughed.

„But yes! It happened!" I speaked louder.

„Okay, don't scream that loud." Dash said.

„That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. The Normanisan Island. How everything changed in me. My feelings, towards you… Changed. Brutally. Mentally. I just, couldn't handle it anymore."

That is it. I told him. Finally. Now words speak louder than actions. I got to tell him the actual thing on my mind, what goes on since forever! I just had to break free from now.

„Since when?"

„After we came home, I gues… It all started, just realized so much later... I am so sorry! I know I shouldn't even be able to feel this, but I cannot change the way I feel towards you!"

I didn't got any answers. I couldn't know the exact feeling, he does feel now. It scared me. I felt a stone rolling down from my heart. That I told him. I could take a long breath now. Couldn't smile still. Still standing there, and not knowing a thing. My mind kept shouting to speak up, and break the silence, but I couldn't. I wanted to wait. After all, I want to know why did yesterday's kiss happened. He can answer to this. He didn't drink anything. I did. I felt him locking our lips together. I just continued it.

„I won then." He breaked the silence. „I feel this even before the Normanisan Island."

„What? Are you kidding with me? Don't play with my feelings, Dash! I said it seriously!" I shouted back.

„Okay, first of all, don't shout again. Please and thank you." He started. „Continuing. I am not lying, Vi. I cannot. You say you feel the same. I tell you that, I feel the same. We feel the same, since years! And after all, we spoke up about it. I cannot describe how I feel."

He feels the same. Dash feels the same feelings! Even before me! I cannot describe how I feel now either! I can understand you, Dash! It's soo happy. Couldn't ever been able to think that we could turn out to feel the same towards eachother. So many question on my mind, the time is so little. I know we will have time for everything as well. I just need to make up an answer, go ahead Violet, be quick and well understandable.

„So this means something for us… or holds something for the future?"

„Do you want to?"

„I do."

„The the future has something for us. And let's start it."

Without hesitating, once again I found myself close to him. I hadn't even took any single breath, or even closing my eyes again, this kiss was more different than last night's one. This is just getting worster or better, I don't know. The only thing I want to feel now, is this…

 ** _A/N: So this chapter supposed to came on Sunday, but since I won't be in contact with the real world on Sunday, I hope you enjoy it now, on Tuesday. (I will be flying to Turkey this Thursday!)_**


	4. Supposed To Support

_**In The Door Of Freedom**_

 _Rework of Jealous And Different_

 ** _Chapter 4 - Supposed To Support_**

 _"Welcome to the point of no return  
_  
 _We're going back to the start" -_ Run - Cascada

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_**

So I gues it is an official happening thing. I mean the thinga beetwen me and Dash. As it turned out on the weekend. Walking back to grey colores reality, I forgot about my friends as well. I didn't tell Cara about the things. Shame on me, the only thing I ever cared about the weekend is to be invisible at the right time and seen at the wrong. I guess they can understand me when I tell this. But nothing changed my point of view towards the things. And how exactly I meant that sentence up there? There is going to be the way for the answer. Just be wise and wait for it. It is going to be good, I swear...

"I was sober all weekend!" Ann welcomed us at the morning.

"I was sober on Saturday then, out all Sunday." I said.

"Yeah, you missed our routine facetime chat. Shame is on you girl." Cara added.

"Life got to me, I get together with my crush." I explained.

"Jesus hold the wheel! You just talked about this guy and now dating?! Life is got amazing to you!" Ann said, while hugging me. "You gotta let us know his name. Just in case. You know."

"Wait... You two are dating?" Cara asked, snapping back to reality.

"Actually, yeah." I answered.

"You know his crush? The boy who stealed our Violet's dear heart?" Ann asked, getting the spotlight on her. Trying, sorry. Spelling error.

"Well, I just have a guess. I cannot tell as long Vi tells us who is that mistery one." Cara answered.

"Soon or later you have to, Vi." Ann said.

This was that conversation, when people's has their risk level above 100%. Cara kept writing to me, that she is sorrying the conversation. Well, I didn't care with that. I just sighed. As I supposed to do it, always. With eye rolling. Everything went on fine. Friends don't lie. As they say. But I kept lying. And it is a thing what is not supposed to make my invisible gates unbreakable. Cara ain't made it better. How the people tell the other that they are dating with someone they shouldn't supposed to? It is an endless circle.

 _But Ann found it out._

I left my phone somewhere. She found it. And my phone automatically shows the lockscreen when a notification appears. This is how it happened. I just changed my lockscreen. Ann almost reached my fingers with my phone, when a message came. Her eyes were wide open.

"Don't speak a word." The phone landed in my hands safely, at least.

"How should I tell you this, Ann? Explain!" I said.

"We are friends, are we?"

"We are, Ann. It was hard. So hard!"

"Then why does Cara know it?"

"She found it out."

"I know it is hard but please, do not try to hide secrets away anymore."

"This is one to keep, Ann! I cannot scream it out loud to the world without getting judged!"

"This is definitly a secret to keep. As you say it."

"Okay girls, over the fight." Cara came to seperate us. "We gotta move!"

"Thanks for saving my ass from getting beaten up!" I whispered.

"Your welcome. Ann can be a little bitchy sometimes but no worries. Anybody can handle a girl like that." Cara sighed. "Give me that phone, let me look at that lockscreen what made Ann disgust!"

Cara is really the person to talk with. She is supportive. Friends also supposed to be supportive. Not just only trustable. I would understand her feelings if it were the same. But she just, an angry bird. Haha. Get that? No? Okay, I stop my old puns. Nevermind. The afternoon supposed to be ours. Cara's and mine. Until someone came into the picture. No other than her cousin. The you know who tag nicknamed one. Wilbur Robinson. Officially came back to my life, to ruin it. Well damn played. I have to make a scene again like a year ago? Holy god. Please tell my life that it needs to stop playing like crazy. I want a little time to relax and sleep after all these crazy moments.

"You knew all about that he is gonna show up?" I asked.

"Nope." Cara shaked her head. "I am really sorry this is the reason why you are here. Not even try to dissapear."

"You are the worst. I supposed to be with Dash, if not here!" I crossed my arms, while sighing.

Great. Now what do I tell Dash? That I supposed to be with Cara, not with Wilbur too? I know this is a hurtable part for both of us. It would be better if he would leave. Like. Now?! I am so angry, oh my god. Take the wheel! Back to normal mind. I kept looking into Cara's deep brown eyes, until Wilbur officially came to see us. He was as surprised to see me, as I supposed to be. What in the earth did he expected? Being happy and clapping because of meeting again? Please do not tell me that you are going to be in my life again as a returning person. Life come back to be incredible again, and now it is ruined! Ugh! I am so sick of it!

"Didn't really thought of ever seeing you again." Wilbur said. Breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Me either." I tried a smile. "Good to see you after all."

"Cara didn't tell you this, I assume." Wilbur said, while looking at Cara. I raised my eyebrown up. "Nevermind. She told me you were 'busy' on the weekend."

"You have absolute no right for out figuring my weekend. I was busy, yes. You have no right to know more about it." I sighed.

"You are still the same mean Violet I used to know."

"And you are still the same Wilbur who wants to know everything."

Nothing changed. Well played cards. Okay. I am going to bring mine as well. Let's join to this game. I am going to win. My smile is brighter than anything in this room.

"Okay, Vi. I didn't tell you I know but I didn't want to." Cara breaked the silence. "He is moving here."

"Old friends on the board. Maybe it will be worster than you thought." I said with a smile.

"Is the girl barking or biting? I cannot decide it. Made up your answers as well said, Violet." Wilbur sighed.

Old times are flying back to reality? Oh damn, I thought I can be myself for once in a while! Well, then not! Thank you Wilbur. You have made two people angry.


	5. Trouble

**_In The Door Of Freedom_**

 _Rework of Jealous And Different_

 ** _Chapter 5 - Trouble_**

 _"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

 _I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong" -_ Even In Death - Evanescence

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_**

Did I really got my mind full while I have tried to act like some brave fierce woman? Kindda. Trying not to cause more drama, because I can seriously hit myself to the ground.

So let me think. Wilbur is back to town. Cara didn't even gave me time to rethink everything. I am mad at her. Not that all, but a little, yes. Meanwhile, Ann didn't even tried to contact to me about the happenings. I am scared. What if she does something to make it worster? I couldn't even dare to think about that. Just want to go home. Be myself. All alone.

"Are you mad at me?" Cara sighed, breaking the silence.

"You know this is a hurtable point to me. Both of us." I said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that time when Wilbur were in our life and it made Dash so jealous. I cannot forget it." Cara laughed.

Jealous...? What? I didn't even thought of that! It is so not okay. It was even shown back a year ago, I was just that damn stupid? I am always stupid, so nevermind it. Things are changing. And now it is getting better.

"You knew it from him, not me, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. He kindda told me this. Right before the day you dropped Wilbur out. Then it completed in my head." Cara explained.

"2 year of my life went away with hoping and didn't even realized it is infront of my eyes, and the same!"

"2 year is still better than 3."

"Yeah, it is."

So Cara knows it first handed. I didn't even know that Cara talked to Dash about it back in time. It is weird. My life is weird. Why cannot I be normal? This life knows nothing about being normal, obviously. I am not even trying but hey, it is my fault.

Ann sent message. A real long one. It took me almost an hour to read it, but nevermind. She apologised. That was the important part. And she invited me to another party. I just rolled my eyes. But she wants me to be here. And another thing what suprised me. Not only me. Like her opiniom changed on my relationship with Dash. Time to get things into my hands.

Staying normal and trying to act normal is a thing I cannot do. I stayed and tried to make my thoughts cross to Cara's word. We were chatting. Just a normal thing what normal peps do. Talking with their friends. I assume it is normal. But got me so bored, that I have slept in. My thoughts were off. I woke because my phone. A message. I have blinked a few times to get back to reality.

 _1\. 30: Are you awake?_

I smiled. I am so awake. The message came not so long ago.

 _1\. 31: Always have time for you._

The correct answer ever made in life. At least I think it is. Let's have fun at the midnight. It is so everything I ever needed.

"Sorry for making you wait like forever, but as I heard, Cara made you bored." Dash welcomed me.

"Yeah, the right word is that, she made me bored." I laughed.

For god's shake. How much I missed to see him. His smile. Everything. And to know it is because of me. I couldn't be any happier! I just want it to stay like this forever.

"When did you wanted to tell me that Ann has found out about us?" Dash asked.

"Wait how do you even know it?" I asked back.

"Ann wrote me a long message, and I was kindda surprised because I didn't even knew that Ann is a friend on this thing." Dash answered.

"Oh my god." I facepalmed. "What did she wrote to you?"

"To keep you safer than anything, and be careful with Wilbur, because he is back in town." Dash said. "When did you wanted to tell me this?"

"Cara told me today while we were out after school." I sighed. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I take Ann's advice and don't worry. Everything will be fine." Dash smiled.

It is the way I want things to turn out. Forever and always. His smile lights me up the way nobody ever does. It made me smile as well. And lasting in the night. Not caring with the morning's light. Trying to make myself lost in every moment we shared. Why is this so wrong? I will never understand.

Didn't sleep at all. I am so going to be tired. But I don't care about it. Watching the sun rising up, changing the moon, the darkness to brightness, was amazing. If somebody is in love with someone who they shouldn't have imagine, they will always find ways to be together. And this is our way. Our hands together. Nothing could break me down from this.

"You are not tired, all you?" Dash asked.

"No. I have sleeped enough." I answered.

"There is going to be a time where we can do it all day, I swear."

"I know. We can work on that later. Now, just enjoy eachother's company."

"This is all I ever wanna do. Forever."

Let's stay forever together. No matter what happens. Trust in eachother always. Find ways to be together and don't let anyone break us. As the sun came up, I fell asleep. Next to him. It was beautiful. Amazing feeling. Our hands tangled together. Nothing could feel more right than this.


	6. Force Fields

**_In The Door Of Freedom_**

 _Rework of Jealous And Different_

 ** _Chapter 6 - Force Fields_**

 _"Go on trying, lying, you're so sure_

 _I may be broken_

 _But I'm not done" -_ Not Dead Yet - Jen Ledger

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_**

I kindda fell asleep for like 2 hour. My alarm didn't woke me up. Nobody. But my friends. It suprised me. I wanted to stay like this forever. And the only thing I heard was first gossips. I didn't want to wake up, but then it breaked down like Titanc to the ice. Damn it.

"Good morning sleeping heads!" Cara shouted.

"Holy god, was this nesesarry?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"I never thought I will get to see this." Ann giggled.

"Okay, you saw this, now you are happy?" Dash asked.

"Didn't turn out that well as I suspect." Cara sighed.

"Get out!" I shouted.

It was horrible. Let me start. I had literally 2 hour of sleep! Not to count when I have slept in during the chat with Cara. That was like 3 hour. 5 hour of sleep at all is horrible. And now I have to get ready for school because they are here? How many percent does it calculated that Wilbur is going to be there? Maximum over the maximum. Haha. Get that? No? Nevermind.

"I don't want to go to school, either." Dash sighed.

"I know if I go down I will face him." I said. I felt terrible. Was I scared? Who knows.

"Nobody told you that you have to go alone."

"So you are willing to help myself get better?"

"That is the only thing I ever will be able to do."

I have smiled. This is something incredible feeling. What I never want to forget. It is going to be better and better everyday.

Ann and Cara's face lighten up at the moment when they saw us comming down. Together. Our hands tangled together.

"It is so good to see you together." Cara smiled.

"I never thought I will be able to see it either." I said.

"Okay where have you been like all these long?" And the voice came from no other than Wilbur. "Now I understand everything."

"So the drama is happening again." Cara sighed. "Stop it even before you could start it!"

"But what the hell, man?!" Wilbur asked.

"The hell man, that is what exactly the answer." Dash answered.

"This is getting only worster..." Cara whispered.

"Okay, so you two are dating. How is this even possible? To earth's shake!" Wilbur said.

"How it is possible? I wanna ask the same thing why are you here. How is that possible?" Dash fought back.

"Guys, stop it!" I shouted. Then the trouble came.

Before they could get into more trouble, I used my power, accidentally. Throwed a real big force field turning to throw myself away. How was I able to do that? It is so not a secret that our power is living but I promised to control it. Until now, the anger (oh my god, can I say anger?) took control over me.

"Holy god we are so not going to school." Ann sighed as she got up. "Serious question, is everyone alright?"

"I think something has broke over there and got into my arm... Or at least, tried to hurt me." Cara said.

I hurted my friends with my power? Was it that bad? It is so not okay that my power is hurting people's. I gotta control myself. Sometimes I really wish I couldn't be able to have these powers.

"Vi, are you alright?" Dash asked.

"I have caused my friends trouble, would I be okay?" I asked back. "After all, I didn't got any wound. Don't mind me. What about you?"

"Not that bad. I assume." Dash answered.

Great! I have hurted my friends with my power. And the one who means the life to me! So great! Proud of myself. It is going to be a real long day in the hospital, if we are looking with this point. I was scared. Both for friends, both for Dash. But after all, these scars, can be healed. And it got healed up. Everything got healed up. As it all passed by.

 _Months later..._

I wasn't in the mood to write about the hospital. What happened there, and other things. Well, pretty sure that it was weird and not that fast as I imagined. But the thing is I have used my force field again. And now it was worster than ever. I realized in the hospital back in time, that I got hurt too. So the four of us has the same sized scar on the left arm. Yes. It is maybe weird but after all, it made us closer than ever. Maybe this all had to happen to bring us closer. These wounds.

The winter was changed by spring. Just started. Already better. Even thought, I miss the winter. Snowflakes in my hair, freezing coldness. And the month where everything changed, deeply. Not just for me and Dash, but towards my friends, Cara and Ann. Before our last period, we were enjoying the spring day. Both the song, and the wind.

"How are your wounds?" I asked them.

"Kidding, or honest?" Ann asked, while putting down her sunglass. "I cannot wear long sleeved tshirt's anymore, ugh!"

"I don't wear any of those. Look, it is can be cover by bracelet's. Even thought, it is pain." Cara sighed.

"If you don't do any of those. Look, cardigan works also." I said.

"Yeah, but there will be also summer for tshirts and short pants, skirts. Where you cannot really wear long stuff's. Vi, your power is dangerous. You gotta learn to control it. I know you want it to but, just a single warning." Ann explained.

"I know, Ann." I sighed. "Good point, mine's not really showing. Or, if I just concenrate that well, I can hide it as well!"

"Good for you, Vi! We don't have superpowers." Cara sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have but look, the scar can be removed." I laughed.

"So you girls still suffering when Violet tried to kill us?" Wilbur asked, while joining to us.

"Oh man you are so not comming at the right time. Just turn back." Ann said, while turning to me. "Moving or what?"

"Wait until the ring's bell. I am so sure what I am going to do now." I answered.

"Hold my beer..." Ann whispered.

"She didn't tried to kill us. Get over the toppic, okay." Cara said.

"Well, I am just asking that you are fully back to normal." Wilbur said.

"We are fully back in fit. To be honest. Pretty healty and fine." Ann said.

"You can speak for Violet too?" Wilbur asked.

"Ouch, you have hurted me." I laughed. "Seriously, if you are wondering, then the answer is still. And will be still after three year even!"

"So suprised." Wilbur sighed.

The bell has rang. Everyone who stayed outside slowly started to get back to the building. I had my smile on my face. I am so sure I am going to use this force field. Just now, hurting him. I have to protect myself. Like the time when we were breaking up. That was another time when Cara got into the hospital because of my power. Sometimes I feel my power is only for hurting other's, while protecting me.

"Alert, time to go back." I sighed.

"Oh now you are running. You never used to run." Wilbur laughed.

"Stay back or you know what will happen." I said.

"Go ahead, show it then." Wilbur said.

This force field turned out to be better. Not hurting us, but him. My smile kept staying at my face. Sometimes I don't wanna be better. But I feel less than being super, than being a little dark and edgy.

"Showed it to you!" I shouted.


	7. Passing By

**_In The Door Of Freedom_**

 _Rework Of Jealous And Different_

 ** _Chapter 7 – Passing By_**

„ _Now seeing each other for once is_

 _So hard between us_

 _It's all winter here_ " – Spring Day – BTS

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_**

I didn't feel guilty after all. He deserved what he got. My soul is just getting worster, on the inside. I really have to change how often I use my power. What got stronger on the inside. Day by day, passed every day, harder or not, it is changing. Everything is changing during the years, as I lived it thorught. Feelings, opinions, literally ourself. Nothing stays the same after a day. If it, then congratulation. Hard work is deserved the reward. Thanks for change, I am being the person who is supposed to get a hard crazy life, with a day, passing by, without any annoying clishé.

Spring was the month for everything. A full timetable infront of us. As Ann described. The days were ticking, and we started to plan Cara's birthday to be perfect. That was the thing what happened now. We were sitting in the garden, covered by beautiful sakura tree's, growing their flowers out to the sunlight. Fresh roses growing out, standing all in beauty. It all gives you a nice and warm feeling. But something was wrong. Something is always wrong. I didn't feel that alright. I felt how my stomach goes around in circles, trying to make me throw up, but I was standing through all the pain.

„You are looking like someone who has something to come out but not at all…" Ann said.

„I try to focus on you, but at the same time I don't feel fell." I said, while covering my mouth.

„Go ahead, I can wait. Come on, Vi. Health comes first!"

I ran way too fast. Upstairs, to her bathroom. I have always hated throwing up. It kindda disgusted me. I just, didn't felt that good. I tried to get my mind straight, then get my phone out and write a short text.

 _4\. 48PM: I threw up…_

A short lip biting, then walk back to Ann, was the plan's name. When I turned around, I faced Ann. I gasped. I was kindda scared, but cannot say that loud. I would be so mean.

„What are you stressig so much about?" Ann asked.

„I heard gossips about someone seeing me and Dash together last night." I answered.

„Oh my god." Ann gasped, while covering her mouth, in her suprise. „I told you to not go to the public life."

„We didn't. That was the thing what was missing from my sentence up there. Would you think that we are that stupid after 3 month?" I asked.

„Then how in the hell could they see you two?" Ann asked back.

„Well, that is a good question. Because I don't know why would you or Cara would tell anybody who I am seeing." I answered.

„You know we wouldn't in the world. We have promised it to you." Ann said, while putting a hand on my shoulder. „Is this all?"

„Yes. Don't worry. I am not that stupid." I laughed.

Ann. You know all my deepest secrets. Why would I feel you are hiding something away from me. Either you, Cara. You know me better than myself. You wouldn't do this to me, to hurt me. Then who would, and why, is the most important question now.

 _4\. 54PM: Where are you?_

„Who you are messaging with?" Ann asked with a smile on her face.

„You know." I answered.

 _4\. 55PM: Ann's place. We supposed to do Cara's birthday plan but I feel sick._

„Is this meaning that you are going?" Ann asked.

„Look, we can talk this later but I guess I have to go, real quick." I answered.

„I do the video first half, yours the second half. We gotta make it perfect for Sunday!" Ann said.

„All done, just putting it together." I said with a smile on my face.

I was lying to Ann. To be honest. We all know the perfect reason why does a girl throws up when she misses her monthly thing. I have shame on myself. But not shaming every second of it. I am just scared about my life. How is it going to happen. Continuing. Or else… Thank you life for your another slap in my face.

Leaving Ann's place was leading me into another deep conversation. Where I have to open myself. And that is always a thing what is hard for everyone. So taking long breaths, making them deep, and try to do it on your own, Violet. This is a thing, what you have made yourself into.

I wasn't sure about if it is because of that or not. I just have a thought in my mind. But maybe I am just stressing over everything soo much. It is really hard. Trust me. You would hate yourself more than I hate mine, because of having these feelings. I am sure.

„Do you feel any better?" Dash asked.

„Not really." I answered.

„This is so not good, you know it too." Dash said.

„I know! Why would you think I wouldn't be that clear with the things?" I asked. A little mody. Oh my god, please not even try to start it now.

„I don't think that, don't try to make it look like I am not." Dash answered.

„I didn't want to freak out that…" I sighed.

„You are stressing soo much lately."

„Why whouldn't, and who wouldn't if the world wouldn't put like more weight of pain to their shoulder's? I have this thing to finnish for Cara's birthday. We all go to school, like all day, and do stuff here, or at least, supposed to. And obviously the hardest thing is what we know."

„Then you could take a break. But not in everything what you have listed."

„I have to, and will. Things always comming worster whenever I use my power."

„You used your power again?"

„Against Wilbur. So I think you get it."

„This is the only time when I understand that you are using your power."

After all, it went pretty well. Just gotta figure out everything before it gets that late. And it won't be good, for any of us. It is now all or nothing. Let's get our head straight ahead and try to be more normal. Way too normal for everything.


	8. The Drama Begins

**_In The Door Of Freedom_**

 _Rework Of Jealous And Different_

 ** _Chapter 8 – The Drama Begins_**

„ _Do not you blame it on me and set your guilt free_

 _I don't wanna hold you back now"_ – Lacrymosa – Evanescence

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_**

Cara is the only one, who can understand me, whenever I talk in half words. Even thought Ann and I are supposed to do present for her, making a video, where we share her every single of our pictures together, and that causes a lot of trouble, I am mainly focusing on myself. Lately. As I promised it to Dash. But I kept being sick. More and more. The throwing ups became a routine for me. And I didn't want to do a thing against it. I have sent Ann the video part, then turned to Cara. Who were trying to solve the mistery reason for me being more and more sick, than usual.

„So it means did you two…?" Cara asked.

„Ah, snap out of it!" I answered. „Why does it a matter?"

„You know why, Vi." Cara sighed.

„Not really want to answer to this. Do I have to?" I asked.

„Obviously, yeah. Will your answer be the same?" Cara asked back.

„Obviously, yeah." I answered.

„There is possiblity for your sickenss, girl. You know." Cara sighed.

„I know." I sat down, and tried to look into myself.

What if this is all true? And it will get worster? I don't want my life to be more dramatic. It supposed to be good, and at least, making me happy, but no! I am worried. I am scared. I do it all the time. I am more depressed now! Why doesn't my life want to be a little normal? Why do I ask this even? Ugh… I am such a horrible person.

 _Cara's Birthday_

Like we would get ready for something what is further away, was the title for Cara's birthday. Ann got everything ready, as usual. For the three of us. As it always supposed to be. Cara really loved the video we put together for her. She couldn't be any happier. I tried to be happy with them but… I couldn't. I felt my stomach closer since I found out the truth about my sickness. And yes, Cara was right.

The supposed to be girl night was off. I couldn't sleep. I didn't wake them up. So silently walked down, out to Ann's garden. It wasn't that cold. I held my phone in my hands. I had everything in my hand. The choice of telling now, or later. I checked the hour. It was the usual hour when we supposed to be together. I hated whenever we supposed to be together, I was away. I am always away for Cara and Ann. I was kindda sad about it. No matter how hard I wanted this to happen. Why does my life do it? Cannot find the correct answer for it. I guess no matter what I will alway be stuck in the beetwen.

 _2\. 47AM: Are you awaken?_

„What are you doing, Vi?" Cara asked.

„I can't sleep." I answered.

„Me either. I am worried." Cara said, while sitting down next to me. „I am feeling something inside of me. Something weirder, whenever he is around me."

„You mean, who?" I asked back.

„You will be suprised, but it's no other than Wilbur." Cara answered.

For a second, I gasped. I have been put to shook. I didn't even dared to think about Cara and Wilbur together. I just, never thought Cara would even be in the same shoe, like me! It is weird and good at the same time. We can understand eachother more and more, from now on.

„Same shoe, girl. Stays in family." I laughed. „How long? And since when? Tell me everything. You know I am so down for these stories!"

„Since he is back to school. This school. It is so weird for me. Like, I never thought I will ever fall in love again." Cara explained. „It is so good, that it feels wrong, and I don't have to explain myself infront of a girl who is loving her brother."

„I understand you, perfectly." I smiled at her.

 _2\. 52AM: I miss you, Vi…_

 _2\. 53AM: I miss you too, Dash…_

„So, did you found out why are you so sick?" Cara breaked the silence.

„Cara, I am pregnant." I sighed.

„You are what?!" Ann asked, a little louder.

„Are you totally sure in this?" Cara asked. „And shut your mouth, you idiot. It's almost 3 AM!"

„Holy god, you are carrying a child inside you, Vi. This is extremly crazy." Ann said.

„Like my life wouldn't be that crazy already." I sighed.

We talked. Long over everything. And I am still not that sure what I wanna do in the future with this information about a children inside me. But I know I have to talk with Dash about it. I am just way scared. What will happen in the future. And I am so sure in that, there will be no return then in our relationship.

The morning talk became a tired thing. We were all tired for the end of these long talks. I was so sure I can sleep until the late afternoon. But also want to talk with Dash about this. Can't have any single break now. Every hour is ticking fast.

Cara wrote a long message, during her way to home. To explain everything. Her feelings towards Wilbur. I wrote back, and we talked about it. It is weird to see Cara in love again. The last time she was in love was in the Freshman year. When everything happened. Normanisan Island. Cara fell in love with someone, and they have hurted Cara so bad, that she was thinking in something real bad… That is in the past. Now I am focusing on Cara's lovelife. To make it better. And try to give her everything what she deserves.

 _3\. 59PM: Vi, I need your help…_

The message this time wasn't from Dash. It was from Wilbur. I was suprised I still have his number. But what if Wilbur feels the same towards Cara? Then it can all be amazing, and a happy ending story. Put down the enemy thing now, and care about your friend!

 _4\. 00PM : I am willing to help. Let's meet up, but quick._

What am I doing…?


	9. Backstabbers Need No Apply

**_In the Door Of Freedom_**

 _Rework Of Jealous And Different_

 ** _Chapter 9 – Backstabbers Need No Apply_**

„ _Hold me, heal me, keep me near_

 _My heart will burn for you_

 _It's all I can do" –_ Salvation - Skillet

 ** _A/N: I don't own The Incredibles. Neither the song. Oh, and it's in Violet's P.O.V!_** **_I'm going to see The Incredibles 2 at Saturday!!!!!_**

What the hell were in my mind, where I texted that, to Wilbur, I am willing to help. Something really makes me weird during this pregnancy. Okay, let's skip this one thing. We are going to meet up. Was I scared? Of what I am going to hear? Was I excited? For meeting him after all these times? Was I worried? Of what he is planned to do? Who knows? Not me. That is the point. _The excellent question._

„I thought you won't help me." Wilbur said.

„What is this about? I can turn back and act like nothing happened." I said.

„Cara."

Well, well, well. It looks like I am staying. This is an interesting topic. He is going to talk about Cara to me. Maybe it was worth to get here.

„Do you like her or something other?"

„I start to develop strong feelings towards her. I thought I am impossible to be in love, after all how you wrecked me down."

„Wilbur. I have been in love since 2 year. I thought I love you. I know it is hard to hear, but since we are just trying to be friends with eachother, I can be honest with you about my feelings. You can turn out and love someone even after hard wreks."

„I am just worried about Cara. You know how they have wrecked her. Her emotions. She was brutally down. And just returned to normal now. You guys made her feel better. You and Ann. She is the person who she is because of her scars. And we are beautiful because our scars."

Wait a minute. How the hell he talks about Cara. The passion. I felt it. How he adores her. I bet he isn't playing it. I really hope he isn't playing the passion. The way I talk about Dash. Same felt passion. Everything is the same. I just really hope Cara can be happy for once in a while.

„I can help you." I breaked the silence.

„How?" Wilbur asked.

„Cara's scar's are officially gone. We had a talk this weekend." I answered. „She is so ready for everything good to happen in her life again."

„Does that mean, I could even try to take a step?" Wilbur asked, again.

„You definitly should." I answered.

„No wonder why they say you are the head of the group. You always know what to say to make the people feel better."

„It comes inside."

 _At that time, I didn't even realize, someone will misunderstand everything._

I walked to my room. And waited like a few minutes, until a message appeared on my lockscreen.

 _6\. 18PM: We gotta talk, Vi. Are you free?_

I felt my heartbeat in my throat. I wanted to cry. Scream. Is this going to be the end? I still didn't told you the most important stuff here! Oh my god, please, somebody hold me!

 _6\. 20PM: I am. Come in!_

Just questions of minutes, and my life can go back down to the darkness and all those things? I am not ready for it! God, help me now!

„You know how much I hate Ann. But what she told me was a thing, what makes me rethink everything." Dash said.

„What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

„She planned something. And you better keep yourself away from her." Dash answered.

„Containing Wilbur?" I asked back.

„How did you knew it?" Dash asked, agian.

„Damn it!" I facepalmed. „I should've know it for true! Wilbur wanted to meet me today, because he told me, he actually played me that he has a crush on Cara. And then Ann made it look like I am trying to get together with Wilbur, right?"

„Exactly. But you are smarter than that."

„Us. We. Both of us are smarter than that, Dash. Nothing could break us away from eachother."

„Why would they thought it? They are not that smart."

There is the moment? I should ruin this? Nothing could make ruin our moments. I bited my lip, slowly, then rested my head on his shoulder, while thinking. All I wanna feel forever, is that our hands tangled together, and we are next to eachother. We need eachother. I feel it, inside me.

I did tell him my pregnancy. But not at that moment. I contacted to Cara. Wrote her down everything I know. But I bet she isn't going to listen to me. I hope she will, one time. But she will thank it to me, than. If this is all going to be a worster war, than stand out for everything I love and respect.

The night started to turn out pretty awful. I kept thinking and thinking in the am's. When I have finally made my decision. And grabbed my well known phone.

 _11\. 37PM: I have something important to tell, are you awake?_

My heart kept running in my chest. Burning me up. It is so scary? I think so. The truth is always scary. Never even try to think any other version of truth, being amazing.

 _11\. 43PM: On the way. You are scaring me, Vi._

Take the longest breath you could ever take and relax. Okay, you can do it. Now, it won't be that hard. Come on…

„We always meet up after midnight, now it is before midnight, you can be pretty serious." Dash said.

„I am always pretty serious." I sighed.

„Not just pretty serious, but also pretty. As always." Dash said.

Okay, no time for making me blush. Serious is the time what needs to come, for now.

„Can I tell you why I wanted you to come here, because of serious talk?" I asked.

„Always. Come on, let me know." Dash answered.

„It didn't turn out as I wanted to, either you would wanted to but, our life is known for making serious things worster for us, but, okay. I am pregnant."

„Are you kidding with me?"

„No, I am being brutally honest."

„You know this is something what shouldn't even happen, but happenning."

„Why wouldn't I be concearned with the things going on? I don't know what to do, this is the only thing."

„Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

He is with me. I never thought he will be with me. Ever in life. I think it is now my time to rest.


End file.
